Snow Angel
by DSPACE1995
Summary: Set after movie. An old acquaintance from Jack's past resurfaces after 300 years. One problem he doesn't remember her. Who is this mysterious angel? All critics welcome. Old story. Sorry if the chapters are short. Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Snow Day**_

It was nearing sunrise in the town of Burgess. A cool breeze blew through the forest. A boy the age of 18 fidgeted anxiously as he sat upon a small hill just on the outskirts of the town. He bright blue eyes and snow white hair. He was dressed in a darker blue hoodie and worn out brown pants, but no shoes.

To say he was excited would be an understatement. He was euphoric. For it was but a few moments before the first day of winter officially came. As the sun finally rose the boy leaped through the sky and announced to no one in particular. The boy is Jack Frost.

The winter spirit flew to the town. Upon reaching it stop to land on a park statue. Raising his staff, which gave him his incredible power, he caused the sky to darken slightly. In less than a minute it began to snow. Small, white crystals fell slowly to the Earth. The ground was quickly being covered in a thin blanket of snowflakes.

About a few hours later people began to leave their homes for work or school. Noticing the mellow storm they called inside to others who rush to the doors and windows. True enough it was-

"Snowing!" A boy cried as children piled into the rapidly whitening streets. In just a few hours the town was thick with snow. Not enough to be considered a safety hazard (except for the ice &amp; frost) but enough to cancel school for the day.

People were building snowmen, making snow angels, catching flakes on the tongues or in their hands, ice/figure skating on the suddenly frozen solid lake, and having snowball fights all over town. Jack Frost leaned against the statue admiring his work and gazing thoughtfully at the people as they ran past unaware of his presence.

"Jack!" Said guardian looked to the source of the familiar voice.

"Jamie. Hey." Jack greeted. Jamie smiled and returned the greeting.

"This is so awesome. Thanks Jack! You did do this right?" Jamie asked just in case.

"Your welcome, Jamie. And of course I did. Hello, I'm Jack Frost." He said a tiny bit offended by his friend's doubt in his powers.

"Right. Sorry."

"It's fine. Oh, heads up." Jack gestures toward the kids running up to them snowballs in hand.

"Huh?" A snowball hit him square in the head throwing him off balance. "Wha-" Just as he was about to fall Jack jumped down and caught him, steadying him back upright.

" Whoa there. You okay Jamie?"

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem. Anytime." Jack winked. "Now c'mon. We've got a snowball fight to win."

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaimed suddenly fired up. He ran ahead and joined the other kids.

"Alright then," Jack blew into his hand creating a snowball. "Let's play ball!" He shouted the last part as he reeled his arm back, gave it a quick spin and threw the ball at the closest player.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Bird That Didn't Fly South**_

A tiny bird flew into the town and landed on tree branch in the park as it stared at a young man playing with a group of children.

A few hours later Jamie and most of the kids had left home for lunch or because their parents said so. Jamie said he would try to come back if his mother let him but no guarantees.

"No worries." Jack responded nonchalantly. "We can chill tomorrow if that's the case." He winked at his young friend.

Jamie laughed at the small joke. "Cool. Well guess I'll see you later or tomorrow. Later Jack."

"Later Jamie." Both waved goodbye before the younger of the two turned to race home.

Jack watched Jamie leave and couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness at the child's departure. "Well guess it's just me, again." He sighed heavily and started to search the town for something to keep him occupied until Jamie returned. 'If he returns.' Jack thought. Sighing again he continued to walk too bored to fly around.

Although he was used to being a loner, Jack hated being lonely. He would never admit it though. He was stubborn that way. Eventually he gave up his search. His stomach growled. Due to his excitement and inability to turn away a snowball fight especially with Jamie, he completely forgot to eat.

"Guess it's lunch time. But what can I eat?" He wondered out loud to himself. "Because I'm a Guardian now I can't just take as I please. And I can't go to Jamie that's seems kinda weird." Sigh. "Maybe there's some fruit or something in the forest but I gotta be careful or I'll freeze every thing again."

Jack arrived back in the forest. He flew around the area in search of something to quiet the low rumbling in his belly. So far nothing stood out.

"C'mon, there's gotta be something." He felt too tired to fly anymore so he stopped and landed. "I give up. I can't find anything right now." Yawn. "Man, I. am. Beat. Guess It wasn't such a good idea to stay up all night. But hey can you blame me. I mean I'm the Spirit of Winter. Winter was coming and I was not gonna miss a second of the first day." He rambled on unaware of company.

Jack found his way back to his frozen lake and layed down under the tree where he first found his magic staff. He placed said staff against the tree trunk and folded his hands behind his head.

"Well, nothing left to do. Guess I'll just sleep it off." Another yawn. " Looks like we're chilling tomorrow." He chuckled as he closed his eyes. Before he did, though, he caught a glimpse of a white almost gold dove in the tree across from him. 'That's weird. I thought all the birds flew south for winter. Oh well, maybe it'll leave later.' With that last thought Jack dozed off into the land of dreams.

Little did he know that dove wasn't leaving anytime soon...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A Little Birdie Told Him**_

_Jack slept peacefully under the soon to be barren tree. The white dove stilled watching from it's branch._

_After what seemed like hours he woke up. Sitting up he stretched and noticed the dove unmoved from the tree. "Still here huh? Whatever, suit yourself." He stood up and stretched once more before going to grab his staff. One problem it wasn't there._

"_Huh?! Where's my staff? Did it fall down again?" He looked around the tree and the field near it but couldn't find it. Deciding he had nothing to lose he turn to ask the dove. "Guess I have nothing to loss, 'cept my mind. Wow I'm guessing a lot today. Anyway...Hey, uh bird, you see where my staff went?"_

_The dove had disappeared somehow and was nowhere in sight. "Great now I'm talking to my self like a idiot." Sigh._

"_Again."_

_Jack whirled around completely caught off guard by the sudden response. "Wha? Who-whose there?"_

_A melodious laugh filled his ears as the voice answered: "I think you already know what."_

"_No I don't." He was getting impatient fast. "Show yourself!" He commanded the stanger._

_The sound of flapping came from behind him. Jack turned only to find the dove from earlier._

"_Are you the source of the voice?" he questioned feeling stupid for the fact that he was asking a bird._

_The dove just cocked its head as if he had three heads. Sigh. "Figures-ahh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."_

_The dove suddenly swooped down and landed on his head. "What the-why you...get off!" He flailed his hands above his head in attempt to scare off the bird. It seemed to work since the dove flew back to its first place on the tree across from Jack. "Stupid bird." The dove came at him again. Jack dodged only to see the bird fly around him and back to the tree again._

_Jack looks up. "Huh?" There is a piece of paper on the ground. "What's this?" He picks it up and reads it. It says:_

_**If you wish to see your precious staff, you will follow me.**_

_A look of shock crosses his face but turns into confusion quickly. "Wait whose 'me'?" He turns around and stares at the dove which has its back turned to him. "Don't tell me." The dove glances back with the same curious look as before. "You gotta be kidding?" The dove faces him fully and shakes its head to Jack's surprise. "What the...you...understand me?" It nods yes and turns, gesturing for him to follow._

_Sigh. "Fine, but if I don't get my staff soon, your going on my menu for dinner. Got it." He stated venomously. And with that he followed the dove deep into the woods completely unaware of what exactly he was going to find in the end._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Angel In Disguise**_

_Jack followed the bird further into the forest. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be going crazy. I mean I'm following a dove. A freaking dove for Christ's sake." Sigh. "Man, what time is it?" He looks around and realizes it's almost sunset. "Oh man! I forgot about Jamie. Hopefully he didn't come back and stayed home for the rest of the day." Sigh._

_He looks forward and continues to follow the bird. They come to a clearing and sees a cabin. This peaks his interest so he looks in the window only to see that the inside is dark and empty aside from furniture and other items scattered about. "Empty." He turns around to see the dove looking at him. "What?" The dove then flies over the roof and to the other side. Jack follows after it again._

_When he reaches the back the dove is sitting on a window sill. He comes up next to it and looks inside again. He surveys the inside again which seems to be a bedroom. On the bed is his staff. "My staff! Wait who took it anyway? Aw who cares I gotta get inside but how?"_

_He tries to open the window but it's locked tight. "No good. Maybe the front?" That didn't work either. He searched all around the cabin but to no avail. The was no other way in. "Great. Now what? Hey bird?" The dove was once again gone. "Great gone too." Sighing for the fiftieth time that day he fell to the ground sitting cross legged. "Maybe Tooth or Sandy can help. It's almost dark after all."_

_Getting bored again he began his trek back to his lake. "There's nothing else to do. Might as well wait for the other guardians." Upon arriving he noticed a small bird like creature heading toward the town so he followed, breaking into a sprint._

"_Hey! Wait!" He was so caught up in chasing the bird that he hadn't noticed he run into the town park again. The bird seemed to have disappeared again. "Okay that's getting real annoying. Man I'm tired. I'll just crash out here tonight." Yawning he went to look for a bench._

_He found one close to the center of the park and decided to stay there. He layed down and drifted off to sleep once again. Suddenly a crash of snow filled his ears. His eyes flew open. "Huh? What happened?" He rubbed his eyes._

_What he saw snapped him awake. The a few feet from the statue was a girl. He bolted towards her. As he neared her he became surrounded by a bright light._

Jack woke up in a cold sweat. Panting he looked around frantically in a heap of confusion. "It was just a dream." He reached for his staff only to find it missing again. "Or was it?" Fearing the worst he ran to the town. He headed straight for the park and just like in his dream, there was the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Sneak In**_

He gasped in shock. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. "No way..." after a few more moments he remembered the dream. He broke into a full sprint towards the, by the looks of it, unconscious girl. He fell to his knees just as he was near her.

The girl wore blue zip-up hoodie similar to Jack's only dark, almost black. She had a warm complexion, his guess Caucasian. Long medium brown hair looked silky to the touch even though it was 30 degrees out. She also wore jeans slightly darker than her hoodie and black boots. Plus medium gray fingerless gloves.

He was frantic. He had never dealt with a situation quite like this. "Might as well wake her." He cautiously put his hands under her still form which was face down in the snow. Making it appear as if she were crawling. He stopped and almost jerked back when she twitched. Taking a deep breath he tried to turn her again. He carefully rolled her onto her back, taking note that she was shivering.

"Gotta find someplace warm." He pondered for a moment. "I know I can wait at Jamie's 'til Tooth or Sandy come. Then I can hopefully get her to the North pole." He picked he up gently bridal style and headed for Jamie's.

Jack speed walked, careful not to drop the girl in his arms. He looked down at her. 'wow she's light as a feather, literally. I hope Jamie's not asleep yet.'

Finally he reached Jamie's house. He noticed a light on inside. Peering in the window Jack found Jamie and his family gathered in the living room watching what looked like a movie. He rasped lightly on the window.

Jamie snapped his head up. Looking to his left he saw Jack Frost looking a bit worried. "Jamie? Sweetie are you alright?" He turned towards his mother.

"Uh yeah mom. Be right back." He quickly got up and gestured for Jack to meet him out back. Jack nodded and disappeared off to the side. Jamie went back to the living room. "I forgot something out back. Be back in a sec." With that Jamie threw on his winter coat and shoes and went out side.

"So what's up Ja-whose that?" Jamie noticed the girl Jack was holding and looked a Jack in complete shock.

"Not sure. Found her in the park unconscious." He glanced at her again concern written on his face. "I thought I'd bring her here for a bit if that's okay with you though?" He rushed the last few words.

"Of course Jack. C'mon I'll help you sneak her upstairs to my room." Jamie went back inside. He came back and gestured for Jack to follow him again. They hurried through the kitchen quietly sliding past the living room and up the stairs to Jamie's room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Joan**_

"Phew. That was close. I'm surprised no one noticed." Jamie laughed as Jack place the girl on the bed.

"Tell me about it. Thanks for helping me out Jamie." Jack said gratefully.

"No problem. So now what Jack? Jamie wondered.

"Well _you_ should get back to your family. I'll stay up here. I'm actually waiting for Sandy so he can help me bring her to North."

"Okay. Let me know if you need any thing." Jack nodded and with that Jamie left.

Jack walked over to the night stand. "9:30. Just a little longer before Sandy arrives. Jamie will be asleep by then." He sat down on a chair by the wall. "Whoever you are, don't worry. I'm gonna save you I promise." Yawning he falls asleep without even noticing.

"Jack? Jack wake up. JACK!" Jack's eyes snap open at the sudden shout which causes him to fall off the chair.

"Huh? Who? What?" He was completely take aback.

"Shh. Jack it's just me."

"Oh hey there Jamie." he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Jack we have a problem." Jamie's voice was filled with worry.

"Yeah, it's midnight and your not in bed." Jack smirked.

"Yes but Jack..."He was cut off.

" Hey wait where's the girl?" Jack became very concerned.

"I don't know. I came up and she was gone. I figured you knew where she was."

"I put her on the bed then fell asleep."

"Hey what's this" Jamie said picking up a note and reading it. "Jack I think it's from her."

"What? Let me see." Jamie handed him the note. It said:

_Jack,_

_My biggest apologies, but I cannot stay. It is with best interest that you do not search for me._

_For I have some urgent business to attend to. Fear not I will return soon. Please be patient. All your questions will be answered the minute we are reunited so be calm. I will see you later._

_P.S. Many thanks for rescuing me. I have recovered very much. Also sorry for the dreams it was my best way to contact you. As for your staff, forgive me for taking it, it is under Jamie's bed. Who better be asleep by the time you read this. Just because it's winter break doesn't mean he should stay up past his bedtime._

_With Love and Gratitude,_

_Joan O. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 : Urgent**_

"Joan...that sounds familiar? " Jack pondered for a moment. 'Who was that girl?'

"Jack, what is it?" Jamie watched his friend's confused expression.

"Huh? Oh, nothing don't worry about it. You should go to bed now before our parents catch you."

"Okay, but let me know if you find her."

"Right." And with that Jack flew off into the night to find the other guardians.

Jack jumped from roof to roof searching for Tooth aka the Tooth fairy's helper fairies. In seconds he was surrounded by small, colorful hummingbird-like fairies.

"Hey, evening ladies. Listen I need you to give Tooth and Bunny a message. Tell them it's urgent and to meet me at the North pole. Got it?"

The tiny fairies nodded and flew off to relay the message while a few stayed behind to collect teeth.

Jack once again flew off into the sky in search of the Sandman also known as Sandy. He landed on a rooftop in the center of the neighborhood. Soon streams of golden sand weaved around him and throughout the area. The shining substance swirled and molded into beautiful, awe inspiring shapes. Fish, dolphins and other sea creatures swam through the air. Dinosaurs like a Apatosaurus the size of skyscrapers marched through the empty streets of Burgess.

Like every time he'd witnessed the shimmering display, Jack watched in speechless awe as one again Sandy had outdone himself. Snapping out of his admiring trance, Jack remembered the task at hand. Flying up he spotted the diminutive dream weaver floating as usual on a golden cloud.

"Sandy!" Jack called. Said guardian stop mid weave and turned to the voice he knew all too well. Upon seeing the familiar winter spirit, Sandy's face lit up with joy as he waved to his young friend.

"Hey, listen I need your help." Jack exclaimed as a gold question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

"I'll explain later. Just meet me at the pole when your done making dreams. It's an emergency."

Sandy nodded in understanding and saluted. Saluting back Jack, for the third time that night, flew into the night sky and toward the North pole to inform the leader of the guardians, North better known as Santa Claus.

Below them, hidden in the shadows of the snow topped forest was a girl who looked to be about 17. She wore a dark blue almost black hoodie, darker blue jeans, black winter boots, and medium gray fingerless gloves. Her hair was tied back into a loose bun under her hood. It was long, medium brown and silky to the touch. She had a warm complexion, Caucasian most likely. Warm honey brown eyes stared up at Jack as he disappeared into the midnight sky. Standing at 5'2'' was Joan O. .

'I'm sorry...' Her eyes held a heavy sadness in them that made it seem like she was on the verge of tears. 'Soon Jack, soon. I promise.' With that thought in mind she set of deeper into the forest to her cabin.

A/N Apatosaurus- Little foot from land before time.


End file.
